


Possessive Creatures

by BlackBatsandCats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape, Stalking, more to be added - Freeform, possesive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/pseuds/BlackBatsandCats
Summary: There is creature blood in the Potter and Stichcombe lines and with the marriage of the families their child gains the creature inheritance.James Potter is shocked by this, but it gets worse for him. He has a mate. A mate that has the power to very easily either kill him or use and destroy him.All James can do is pray that things get better for him.





	1. The Inheritance

It was the near midnight and James Potter was walking around the halls under his Invisibility Cloak with the map he and his friends had created.

 

He recalled the conversation he had with his parents over the Winter Break.

 

Apparently the Potters had a creature ancestry in the bloodline. Several centuries ago a Potter ancsestor had been a special kind of vampire. They were vampires who didn’t have an instable hunger for blood to survive. Instead, they would just take 10 millimeters of blood and survive 5 years without needing to drink any more. During that time vampires were much worse than the ones today so a vampire with little needs of blood and a kind attitude was more than welcomed.

 

On his mother’s side, the Stinchcombes, there was a recessive veela gene. The gene wouldn’t be activated unless there was a union with another that was a creature or had creature blood, no matter how far back.

 

The union had activated the veela gene and the Potter family magics had decided to take that chance to make sure that the vampire gene had come out as well because it was time to make that particular gene resurface.

 

Being born a half-breed creature made it difficult for you to reproduce. That was one of the main reasons for magical half-breeds (like centaurs) population declining. Being half of two creatures was very rare because physically and magically the person had to be strong and healthy in the womb. That was the main reason why Fleamont and Euphemia had problems having children.

 

James was the only one to live and, therefore, on his 17 birthday he was going to become a vampire-veela hybrid. There was another problem too.

 

The other problem was that while vampires didn’t have mates veelas did. The mating was only one-sided by the veela and if the mate rejected them then they would become depressed and killed themselves. The veela’s mates used to be obligated to mate with the veela so that the peace between the species could be kept. The said mates were not pleased to be peace offerings and be forced to be with those they didn’t even know or like and they and their friends and family had fought back. This had nearly caused a horrible war and an agreement was reached: when the mates are 14 years old they would meet their veela and spend time with them for 2 weeks before making their judgement unless there were other factors involved like them having a long and awful history. Then the mate could reject the veela on the spot. So not only did James have a mate, he also had the luck of them hating and rejecting him. Brilliant.

 

James entered an empty classroom and cast several spells on the door. Then he dropped his cloak on the floor and put down the map on a desk. James walked over to one of the windows and looked outside at the sky.

 

James never cared for astronomy and had never put any effort into learning anything about it. He started to regret it now. Maybe he could have used the subject to see what could be in his future. It was a slim hope, but James needed it. He felt lost and he didn’t like it.

 

James was a dominant vampire-veela. If his mate accepted him he was supposed to do his best to protect him.

 

His mind mulled over the possibility of his mate. What if they were at Hogwarts and the hated him? If they rejected him he would die of depression, but if the resentfully accepted him…. James shuddered at the thought.

 

As the mating thing was one-sided from the veela they would do anything to please their mate. Their mate could do several things like beat and belittle them, cheat on them, take everything of theirs.  _ Anything. _ All the mate had to do was just verbally accept them and the veela would do anything for the person. James prayed to whatever deity was out there that his mate didn’t hate him.

 

James cast a ‘tempus’ and counted down the time.

 

3...2...1…

 

James felt a pain in his body and he screamed. He felt as though his insides were forcefully and painfully changing. Black spots danced across his eyes and he barely hear his own screams anymore and then he blacked out.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Severus Snape was sitting down on his bed in his faded black pyjamas. He was modifying his potions book once more to take his mind off of a feeling of dread.

 

Having a feeling of dread was something Severus was accustomed to during his years at Hogwarts. It became more prominent when the self-dubbed ‘Marauders’ (Why would those dunderheads name themselves after a horrible movie named ‘Marauders? What was wrong with them?) were the ones attacking him as for some reason Severus was their favorite target. 

 

So Severus didn’t understand why he felt as though he should run out of Hogwarts ASAP. After all, he had handled the Gryffindors before (he pointedly refused to remember the “Shrieking Shack Incident”, the near murder that was treated as though it was a mere schoolboy prank) so what would be different now?

 

Severus sighed and put away his book. He couldn’t concentrate at all. He’d have to try and do it tomorrow, after the dread had gone away.

 

Severus got under the covers then used his wand to turn out the light. Slowly but surely, Severus drifted off to the land of Morpheus.

 


	2. A Trip Down the Memory Lane Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Severus' first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some quotes from Deathly Hallows, "The Prince's Tale". If you want to know what is mine and what belongs to J.K. Rowling read the book.

James looked at the scarlet train and grinned. This was it! He was finally going off to Hogwarts!

 

Euphemia Potter hugged her only son tightly. “James,” she said with a sniffle. “My little boy is all grown up and going to Hogwarts!”

 

James tried the best he could to comfort his mother while in her bear hug. “Cheer up mum,” he said. “I’ll be back before you know it!” James tried to keep his tone light as it got harder for him to breathe by the second.

 

James’ father, Fleamont, chuckled. “Now Mia, let him breathe. You’re practically strangling him!”

 

Euphemia loosened her grip on her son and moved back to take a good look at him. “Write to us as often as you can dear,” she said, kissing James’ on his forehead.

 

James grinned again. “I will, I promise mum!” He gave his dad a hug and boarded the train.

 

Immediately he started to look for a compartment. Some were empty while others were filled with people. James continued on. He was looking for something. He just knew it!

 

Eventually he settled in an empty compartment until the train started to move. James waved at his parents until they were a speck in the distance. He felt a pang of loss and forced himself not to dwell on it. He was going to Hogwarts!

 

A while later a girl entered the compartment. She had fire-red hair and bright grass-green eyes. She had a nervous air around her and looked as though she was going to either have a nervous breakdown or start blabbing about something. James did not want to be near the girl when either option happened.

 

James suddenly got up. His parents had told him about the woman with a trolly and the sweets on there. The woman passed all compartments, but James was impatient. He wanted sweets now and so he was going to go and look for her.

 

He opened the door of his compartment and paused as he realized that he didn’t know where the woman and her trolly were. James was too prideful to ask for instructions for something as simple as that and then decided take a guess and go left.

 

James was just walking down the train and looking into random compartments. He paused at one and peered inside of it.

 

Inside was a boy with wavy shoulder-length black hair and piercing grey eyes. James could see that the boy had aristocratic face and looked lonely, hurt, and sullen.

 

James frowned and felt his heart go out to the boy. He hesitated. _I’m a future Gryffindor!_ He slammed the compartment door open and made the grey-eyed boy jump in surprise.

 

“Hi!” James said cheerfully. “I’m James. What’s your name?”

 

The other boy looked at him guardedly. “M’name’s Sirius,” he mumbled. He sounded oddly ashamed.

 

“Well Sirius tell me, what d’ya think about Quidditch?”

 

Sirius blinked. “Is that a joke?”

 

James shook his head.

 

“No one sane doesn’t like Quidditch!” Sirius exclaimed.

 

James’ eyes lit up. He could just tell that this was the start of an amazing and legendary relationship.

 

“Wanna come back to my compartment and talk there?”

 

Less than twenty minutes later James and Sirius were chatting amicably while ignoring the other person in their compartment.

 

In the middle of their conversation they were rather rudely interrupted by another boy who quietly opened the compartment door.

 

The boy had greasy black hair, strangely interesting Onyx black eyes, and a hooked nose. He wore second-hand robes of Hogwarts. James and Sirius had glanced at him, but when he let them be they went back to their conversation. Though for some inexplicable reason James felt offended and a bit hurt that the boy had ignored him.

 

James was surprised when the until now silent red-haired girl spoke.

 

“Hey Sev!” she said excitedly.

 

“Hello Lily,” The boy smiled.

 

James felt jealousy stirring up inside of him. Sirius frowned when his new friend stopped talking to him. Did he not like Sirius anymore? He looked in the direction his friend was looking in and looked at the greasy-haired boy.

 

“Were finally going to Hogwarts! Oh I feel so excited!” the girl said.

 

“I know Lily!” the boy laughed. “We’d better be in Slytherin.”

 

James snorted loudly at the hooked-nosed boy’s words. “Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave wouldn’t you?” James asked Sirius.

 

Sirius didn’t smile. “My whole family has been in Slytherin,” he said.

 

“Blimey,” James said, not letting that part bother him. If Sirius wasn’t in Slytherin - and it seemed like he wouldn’t be - then they could be friends. “And I thought you seemed all right!”

 

Sirius grinned. “Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?”

 

James lifted an invisible sword. “‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my parents!”

 

The greasy-haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. And with fury and dangerous displeasure coursing through his veins James turned to the boy.

 

“Got a problem with that?”

 

“No,” the boy said, though the disdain on his face when he looked at James and Sirius said otherwise. “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy--”

 

“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” Sirius interjected.

 

James roared with laughter as the girl - Lily -  stood up and looked at James and Sirius with dislike.

 

“Come on Severus, let’s find another compartment.”

 

“Aaww does widdle Snivellus need a girl to fight for him?” James mocked. This time Sirius was the one laughing.

 

As the poorly-dressed boy passed by James stuck out his foot and though the boy seemed to be expecting that he stumbled before regaining his footing.

 

“See ya Snivellus!” James called after him. And James is looking forward to it.

 


End file.
